Brawl of the Objects Shopkins Edition
Brawl of the Objects Shopkins Edition, or BOTO Shopkinfied, is a Brawl of the Objects Fan Fiction. Season 2 Hints There will be an RC that joins in the Final 11. BOTOSE Will be renamed BOTO. Contestants Marty Party Hat.png|Marty Party Hat (replaced Party Hat) Veronica Veggie Pizza.jpeg|Veronica Veggie Pizza (replaced Pizza) IMG_9878.PNG|Frank Furter (replaced Hot Dog) IMG_9919.JPG|Slick Breadstick (replaced Baguette) Queen Cake.jpg|Queen Cake (replaced Boat) Tocky Cuckoo Clock.jpg|Tocky Cuckoo Clock (replaced Boombox) Cheeky Chocolate.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate (replaced Chocolatey) Posh Pear.png|Posh Pear (replaced Pear) Milk Bud.jpg|Milk Bud (replaced Pinecone) Popsi-Cool.png|Popsi-Cool (replaced Popsicley) Yvonne Scone.jpg|Yvonne Scone (replaced Scissors) CLB.jpg|Lil' Blaze (replaced Shelly) Sarah Fairy Cake.jpg|Sarah Fairy Cake (replaced Shieldy) Fleur Flour.jpg|Fleur Flour (replaced Slurpy) Bridie.jpg|Bridie (replaced Big Orange Chicken) (debuts Episode 6)]] Connie Console.jpg|Connie Console (Host) Elimination Table *Marty Party Hat (Yet to be Eliminated) *Veronica Veggie Pizza (Yet to be Eliminated) *Frank Furter (Yet to be Eliminated) *Slick Breadstick (Yet to be Eliminated) *Queen Cake (Yet to be Eliminated) *Tocky Cuckoo Clock (Yet to be Eliminated) *Cheeky Chocolate (Yet to be Eliminated) *Posh Pear (Yet to be Eliminated) *Milk Bud (Yet to be Eliminated) *Popsi-Cool (Yet to be Eliminated) *Yvonne Scone (Yet to be Eliminated) *Lil' Blaze (Yet to be Eliminated) *Sarah Fairy Cake (Yet to be Eliminated) *Fleur Flour (Yet to be Eliminated) *Bridie (Yet to be Eliminated) Episode 1: How It All Began *(Marty Party Hat and Tocky Cuckoo Clock appears in a land with grass) *Marty Party Hat: Say, Tocky Cuckoo Clock, can you play the song that we were listening to yesterday? *(Tocky Cuckoo Clock turns on beeps) *Marty Party Hat: Ah, it reminds me of those times we were on BFDI and II, remember that? *Tocky Cuckoo Clock: MHM, I do! *Marty Party Hat: You know, I wish were on a show like that. All we need is a host. *(cuts to Veronica Veggie Pizza and Posh Pear) *Posh Pear: Veronica, you have spots in your face, and you're ugly, Okay? *Veronica Veggie Pizza: (angry) Hey! This is mushrooms! And i don't need fashion tips from you. *Posh Pear: Yeah, you just keep saying that. So, how's my hair? *Veronica Veggie Pizza: Hair? *Posh Pear: y- You can't see it? Are you saying that I should grow it longer? *Veronica Veggie Pizza: No, I just sa- *Posh Pear: You can't accept how you look, In fact you can't accept how ANYBODY looks. You are the meanest person ever! *(Posh Pear runs away crying) *Frank Furter: Aw, Don't listen to her Veronica, she's just mean! *Veronica Veggie Pizza: Don't worry, i know. But thanks anyways. *(Cuts to Cheeky Chocolate and Milk Bud) *Cheeky Chocolate: And the next morning, my pillow wasn't there. *(Milk Bud laughs, and Slick Breadstick walks and squishes him) *Slick Breadstick: Bonjour, mon ami Cheeky! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? (Hello, my friend Cheeky! How's it going today?) *Cheeky Chocolate: Slick, you just squished Milk Bud! How could you! *Slick Breadstick: Bourgeon de lait? Vous êtes sérieux? C'est une honte, même si il est trop petit pour dire ce qu'il dit. Là encore, je suis français, donc... (Milk Bud? You're serious? It's a shame, even if he's too small to tell what he's saying. Then again, I'm french, so...) *(Cuts to Fleur Flour and Sarah Fairy Cake) *Fleur Flour: So, Sarah, wanna chat? *(Sarah stays, Fleur gets angry) *Fleur Flour: Is there a reason you don't want to talk to me? *Sarah Fairy Cake: No, it's just that. *(Yvonne Scone appears) *Yvonne Scone: Hey 'Legless', enjoy today? *Fleur Flour: Hey, don't call me legless! *Yvonne Scone: Why not? what'll you do about it? *(Yvonne knocks Fleur) *Fleur Flour: Huh-Hey! *(Queen Cake, Lil' Blaze and Popsi-Cool with a board game appear) *(Blaze wins the game) *Lil' Blaze: Wow, I win again! *Queen Cake: Big surprise, that's the 15th time today *Popsi-Cool: Uhh... just not team anyone? *Connie Console: Say, who wants to play a different game? *Queen Cake: Uh... who are you? *(Connie Console, angry with fire background) *Connie Console: I AM YOUR NEW CONTROLLER!!! *(Blaze, Queen and Popsi's face and dun dun dun) *Connie Console: In my new show, Brawl of the Objects Shopkins Edition! *Sarah Fairy Cake: Huh? What's that? *Connie Console: Here. let me show you. *(Connie picks up the competition info) *Connie Console: All you guys compete in a challenge each month. And one of you will be eliminated each month until the final 2. The final 2 compete in a final challenge to see who will win the grand prize. *(BOTOSE may not be right for you, side effects include explosive diarrhea, the heebie jeebies, embarrasing nausea attacks, death by mustache, addictions to kittens and possible implosion of the brain.) *Marty Party Hat: So, it is kinda like BFDI? *Connie Console: Yup. Before we can start, we have to choose teams. The first to choose the finish line to choose the team for Brawl of the Objects Shopkins Edition. Go! *(Intro rolls) *(Veronica Veggie Pizza and Frank Furter appears) *Veronica Veggie Pizza: Wait, where is it? *Connie Console: Find out for yourselves! *(Sarah Fairy Cake, Tocky Cuckoo Clock and Marty Party hat appear) *Sarah Fairy Cake: Hey, wanna team up? *Marty Party Hat: Sure! *Tocky Cuckoo Clock: MHM! *Frank Furter: Hey, how could I join? *Veronica Veggie Pizza: The glasses during summer! *Marty Party Hat: Uh, how we can help us. *(Frank Furter knits a car) *Marty Party Hat: Welcome to the gang! *(Milk Bud gets recovered in the CRS) *(cuts to Slick Breadstick, Milk Bud screams and falls into him, and Slick Breadstick looks for him) *Slick Breadstick: Ah, Bourgeon de lait! Désolé pour vous écraser tôt, voulez-vous aider à trouver la finition? (Ah, Milk Bud! Sorry for squishing you earlier, do you want help finding the finish?) *(Cuts to Fleur Flour, Lil' Blaze and Queen Cake) *Lil' Blaze: Hey Fleur Flour, wanna come with me and Queen Cake? *Queen Cake: Luckily my water. I will fry me for second person. *Fleur Flour: Wow really? Sure it will be great! Perfect for legless person like me! *(Posh Pear, Popsi-Cool and Cheeky Chocolate walks) *Posh Pear: Hey stop! like, come with you? *Cheeky Chocolate: Well, I dunno. Why don't you go with Yvonne Scone? *Posh Pear: Cause, she's mean to everybody. *Popsi-Cool: (laughs) She's mean, you pretty mean too. *Posh Pear: OK, I'm like totally joining you guys. *Yvonne Scone: Who needs you guys?! I'll just find the finsh by myself! *Marty Party Hat: Comfortable, everyone? *Veronica Veggie Pizza, Frank Furter, Sarah Fairy Cake and Tocky Cuckoo Clock: Yep. *Marty Party Hat: Then let's go! *(Hours later) *Connie Console: Okay, since this is taking too long, I'll just announce the winners, Veronica Veggie Pizza and Marty Party Hat choose the teams. Stay tuned for episode 2. *(Frank Furter is crying at his ruined car) *Veronica Veggie Pizza: Sorry for the loss, Frank Furter. *Frank Furter / I remember when I first stitched you, about five minutes ago... *sob* *sob* *sob* Episode 2: BOTOSE The Videogame *Popsi-Cool: Uh, Connie Controller, what are we even battling for in this game? *Connie Console: Oh! I forgot to mention! It's in this box! *Popsi-Cool: What's inside it? *Connie Console: The grand prize? *Popsi-Cool: Cool! *Connie Console: It's what's in! *(The box starts to glow, but later, he closed the box, and he takes it away.) *(intro) *Marty Party Hat: Uh, I've lied down here for a month... *Connie Console: The day has finally come! You guys get to choose the teams! Now, go to your team statues. *Marty Party Hat: What the... *Connie Console: Now, whoever eats the melon in 1 minute will get to choose first Go!!!! *(Marty tries to eat the Big Melon, and Veronica Veggie Pizza gets it out of his mouth) *Veronica Veggie Pizza: Can we do something less harmful? *Connie Console: I don't accept it. Now, get on with it already! *(Marty Party Hat is already swallowing the Melon, while Veronica Veggie Pizza is struggling to eat it without biting.) *(Later) *(Marty Party Hat sucessful ate it, while Veronica Veggie Pizza could not eat it, with spasms on his Arms.) *Connie Console: Neither of you win! And it was supposed to be Marty Party Hat since he was in the Driver's seat of Frank Furter's Car last Episode. *Frank Furter: Aw. *Veronica Veggie Pizza: Then why did you make us swallow all those watermelons? *Connie Console: It was just for fun, and it was hillarious! Besides, the recommended characters liked it! *(The Recommended Characters are shown sitting in the Bleachers) *Connie Console: Okay Marty Party Hat, start choosing! *Marty Party Hat: I'll choose Tocky Cuckoo Clock. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock: Yay! (Jumps over and crashes on the Ground) *Veronica Veggie Pizza: Frank Furter. *Marty Party Hat: Sarah Fairy Cake. *Veronica Veggie Pizza: Popsi-Cool. *Marty Party Hat: Lil' Blaze and Fleur Flour. *Veronica Veggie Pizza: Cheeky Chocolate and Slick Breadstick. *Slick Breadstick: Merci de m'avoir choisi, mais je pense que vous êtes plutôt inutile. (Thanks for choosing me, but I think you're pretty useless.) *(Final 4: Queen Cake, Milk Bud, Posh Pear and Yvonne Scone) *Marty Party Hat: Milk Bud, I guess. *Veronica Veggie Pizza: Queen Cake. *Marty Party Hat: The final 2 are terrible, or bad. *Posh Pear: Don't choose me, or I'll like, destroy you! *Yvonne Scone: Don't choose me, or you won't be invited to my parties ever again! *Marty Party Hat: Posh Pear because Yvonne even did not want to invite me to my party anyways. *Posh Pear: Yay! *Veronica Veggie Pizza: Uh, I guess I get Yvonne Scone. *(Marty Party Hat's Team: Tocky Cuckoo Clock, Sarah Fairy Cake, Lil' Blaze, Fleur Flour, Milk Bud, Posh Pear. Veronica Veggie Pizza's Team: Frank Furter, Popsi-Cool, Cheeky Chocolate, Slick Breadstick, Queen Cake, Yvonne Scone) *Connie Console: Okay, now that it's settled, we can get to the challenge. *Sarah Fairy Cake: But what about team names? *Tocky Cuckoo Clock: Yeah! *Connie Console: Hm, that wasn't on our schedule. Anyways, onto the challenge! *(Initiating explanation... Challenge 1: The videogame challenge. Contestants will be put in a videogame, with 3 lives each. The goal is to reach the end and save the Princess. They also have to avoid Enemies, or else they will lose a life and have to restart the level. If they used up all their 3 Lives, it's game over for them. They can also collect Power-ups to gain additional attacks temporarily and if a Contestant on his/her team wins the game, he/she will get immunity for his/her team. Challenge start.) *(Later) *Connie Console: Okay let's see the results. *Connie Console: Since Sarah Fairy Cake is on Marty Party Hat's Team, Veronica Veggie Pizza's team is up for elimination. *(Frank Furter, Popsi-Cool, Cheeky Chocolate, Slick Breadstick, Queen Cake, and Yvonne Scone are up for elimination) *(Antony is seen in real life, holding the animate Connie Console in his hands, playing the video game in the castle opposite what the contestants played; with the princess' husband and a robot.) *Robot: Sorry, the Princess is in another castle. Category:Spin-Off Category:BOTOSE